<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's your favourite sweet? by ThatPeskyAloe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899305">What's your favourite sweet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe'>ThatPeskyAloe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Gen, POV Second Person, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vault hunters each have their own individual tastes. Why not ask them about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's your favourite sweet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what's your favourite sweet?"</p><p>Moze likes bubblegum. She's chewing it near constantly, though that might just be because popping a bubble while someone talks at you is the peak of sass rather than the taste. But if you told her after asking her favourite sweet that bubblegum didn't count- well, she'd debate you on that first. But if you could get her to relent, she'd admit she likes cherry menthol sweets. The ones that taste like you just chugged cough syrup or something but  not the shitty kind, the flavoured kind they give to kids. </p><p>Amara likes barfi. She can't seem to find it anywhere off of Partali and regrets not learning a good recipe before she left, but hopes to try someday when she has a little time. In recent days she's taken a shine to dark chocolate though; it's not too sweet and is so much easier to find. Just plain dark chocolate is fine for her, she doesn't need anything added to it. It's bitter and just the right amount of sweet, and she loves the stuff. </p><p>Zane likes rosy apples. If you asked him his favourite sweet he'd say that immediately, no questions asked. He doesn't have any particular reason for it, no particular attachment or fond memories of them. He just happens to adore the things. He might confide in you the fact that he has a little stash of them in his room and maybe, if you're lucky, he might just offer you one too. </p><p>FL4K, predictably, doesn't have a favourite sweet. They'd shug if you asked and probably immediately turn their attention back onto their skag or whatever pet was tailing them around the ship. If you for some reason kept on asking they would ask back if the candied ginger they buy because broodless loves it counts, and that would be about as good an answer as you'd get. There would be no getting out of feeding her some after that.</p><p>Of course, you'll need to tell them yours afterwards, they'll want to know. So what's <em>your</em> favourite sweet?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just something i tapped out in a few minutes, solely because the thought that Zane would totally like rosy apples popped into my head. Those things are so tasty (*´ω｀*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>